1. Field of Invention
The present invention refers to a coin blank, particularly for coins and the like, formed by one external and one internal part, each of a different metal or metal alloy, made integral one with the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, various combinations of bimetallic coin blanks of the above kind are known in the art, used for minting of coins, medals, tokens and the like, which however do not provide sufficient reliability with regard to coupling of the respective internal and external parts.